The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Flyback converters are commonly used in Switched-Mode Power-Supplies (SMPSs), where an output voltage is isolated from an input voltage. An optocoupler is typically used to sense and regulate output voltage on a secondary winding of a transformer.